


Can We Stop Pretending Yet?

by TheDoktorIsBusy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Fluff and Angst, I am very unsure of how to tag, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, other characters pop-up now and then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoktorIsBusy/pseuds/TheDoktorIsBusy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Papyrus have been pretending to hate each other for almost all of their lives. Changes are happening and now they need to re-learn how to love each other without fearing for their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We’re Free, I’m Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> For [Sugarysins](http://sugarysins.tumblr.com/) and [Darkmoonsins](http://darkmoonsins.tumblr.com/) on tumblr because they believed in me.  
> I apologise for any grammatical errors and I hope this lives up to expectations. The present will be written in present tense and flashbacks in past tense.  
> Html is pretty confusing, but it's fun when you get it right. Also, if you think there is anything I should add in the tags, etc. please tell me.

The Barrier is now broken. Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore are all gathered in the cave where the barrier once separated the Underground from the surface. The human, Frisk is standing in between them and the exit. The flower is curled around their shoulders like usual. Everyone but Frisk is looking out of the exit. The light coming through is blue and warm.

Frisk has a patient smile on their face. Their hands moving catches Sans’s attention. _‘We did it.’_

Sans laughs, free and loud, and that catches the other monsters’ attentions. “kiddo, we didn't do shit. this was all you, buddy.”

Frisk huffs and shakes their head. They make a circular motion with their hand. _‘We.’_

Sans didn't want to argue about it, it didn't matter much at the moment. Maybe he'll insist another time. The kid could really try to take more credit for their achievements.

Toriel steps forward towards Frisk. They hold her hand and grin up at her. Toriel’s answering smile seems proud. “Let us step outside and appreciate the sun, my child.”

They both look towards the rest of the monsters. Undyne declares energetically, “NGAH! You don’t have ta tell _me_ twice!! LET’S BLOW THIS JOINT!!”

She then proceeds to pick Alphys up like a potato sack. “AAH UNDYNE!” Alphys gasps in surprise, but she has a wide smile plastered on her face.

Undyne while carrying Alphys runs out of the exit. Toriel, Frisk and Asgore walk in a much more relaxed, but definitely not less excited pace. Sans and Papyrus don’t move from where they are standing. No one notices.

Sans feels Papyrus’s hand grab his. They hold each others’ hands tight. “this is actually happening. pap, we’re free... holy shit we’re free.” Sans feels like he wants to laugh and cry his non-existent guts and eyes out. It feels like he’s in a dream, a really really good dream.

He looks up at Papyrus who still hasn't said a word. Papyrus is looking down at Sans, his eyes wide and mouth agape. It’s not often that you see The Great Papyrus speechless. “pap?-“ “Sans,” his voice is quiet, just like how he talks when they were alone at their house, safe from prying eyes. Like every night where they hold each other and whisper bitter apologies and hopeful promises. “We’re free.”

Sans squeezes his hand tighter and laughs. It’s an ugly sound that drags on and builds up in volume. Everything still feels surreal even after both of them have confirmed it out loud. Sans is absolutely ecstatic and he thinks he might be a bit hysterical too.

Papyrus joins his laughing and he picks Sans up to hug him tight. They both might be crying and maybe their laughs are too hard, too loud. But they’re happy and they’re free. By the stars, they’re free and what a beautiful wonderful word freedom is. The small part of Sans’s brain that is used to being constantly vigilant vaguely notes that no one has come back in to get them. That’s fine by him. He wants to celebrate with just Papyrus for little a bit more.

Eventually they calm down a bit and decide to join the others outside rather than wasting sunlight in the cave.

It’s a beautiful day outside. The wind is blowing, the leaves are rustling. The sun is rising, its rays piercing through the white puffy clouds and warming up their bones. It’s finally the start of a new chapter for all of monster kind.

They are finally free.

Hopefully they won’t start another war.

* * *

“SANS, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT!” Papyrus’ hollering woke Sans up from his nap on Grillby’s bar, the only place where it’s safe for anyone to sleep or even pass out. “shit, shit,” Sans muttered under his breath. He glanced at Grillby who just nodded towards the door.

Sans hopped off of the stool and walked briskly out the door. He really needed to stop getting caught taking a break, he could really do without a heart attack. Even though he doesn't actually have a heart.

As soon as he stepped out of the door, he was being hauled up by his hoodie and thrown into the snowy ground. Papyrus loomed over him and stomped his heavy boot on Sans’s leg. “aah fuck! get offa me!” “SHUT UP! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR BOONDOGGLING HABITS AND STAYING AT YOUR POST. ARE YOU THAT STUPID THAT YOU CAN’T FOLLOW SUCH SIMPLE ORDERS? BE USEFUL FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE AND STOP WHINING LIKE A BITCH!”

A swift kick to his leg, and Papyrus was gone like a bat out of hell. He can really scream a monster’s ears off. Luckily for Sans he doesn't have ears. Or maybe that’s unlucky for him because if he did, then at least he would be able to become deaf.

Sans clumsily picked himself up, and noticed a rock monster staring at him. “the fuck you lookin’ at,” he growled with his sharp teeth bared and left eye glowing a dark red. The monster ran away.

After lumbering his way towards his sentry post, Sans spent the rest of his shift slumped on his chair and glaring sharp rusty daggers at any monsters that came into looking distance. Which is to say wasn't that many, since no one typically went close to the ruins unless they were deathly bored. Sans chuckled at that thought. The monsters that come this close to the ruins usually were just looking for a fight. They don’t usually come back.

It felt like a very long time until Papyrus came and dragged him all the way home by his arm with no hello and no explanation. Rude. Sans had to practically run to keep up with how fast the taller, more long legged skeleton was walking. It seemed that Papyrus was walking faster than usual, more like an aggressive power walk.

When they arrived home, Papyrus slammed the door behind them then immediately picked Sans up only to gently place him onto the couch. Papyrus kneeled on the floor in front of Sans and proceeded to inspect the leg he stepped on. He looked around intently for any signs of breaks or fractures.

All the time, Sans remained quiet. He stayed still and watched. After a while Papyrus seemed content with the condition of Sans’s leg. He held each of Sans’s hands in his, his eyes guiltily staring at their joined hands. “Are you okay?” his voice was low and quiet, almost a whisper.

Sans squeezed Papyrus’s hands to get him to look up. It only served to make him lower his head on to Sans’s knees. With a barely audible sigh, Sans tried to sound as reassuring as possible, “i’m okay, pap. it’s okay. it doesn't hurt anymore.” Worse lies have been told before by both of them. Although, technically it wasn't a complete lie. It stopped hurting physically quite a long time ago. Their words still hurt each other as much as it did at the start of this charade.

Papyrus’s grip on his hand tightened, it almost hurt. “I hate this, I hate this, I hate this,” Papyrus whispered. His voice was so small and sad and angry. He was angry at their situation, angry at other monsters and their behaviour, angry at himself for not being competent. He felt angry at everything but his brother.

They both hated this with a passion. They hated that they were hurting each other, hated that they were doing it to stay alive, hated that they didn't have much of a choice.

Sans rested his forehead on top of his brother’s. Life really sucked, but he was immensely glad that he still had Papyrus. No matter what has happened and what they had to do, he was and would always be happy for Papyrus, the only good- Great thing in this damned Underground.

He heard Papyrus whisper again. “Why?” _Why indeed._ There were so many questions that began with the word why. But most importantly: why did they have to pretend.

Sans didn't have a real answer to that, only the words that they have been telling each other every night without fail. “’cause they’d use us to get to each other. they’d use me against you, and they’d use you against me. we can’t show any weakness. we have to look strong.”

They were both terrified of what the other monsters would do if they found out that Sans and Papyrus cared for each other. None of the thoughts that came up were pleasant. “we'll be free one day, soon. a human will fall down here and we'll be free.” But Sans found it getting harder and harder to believe those words as time went on and his hope of a human falling decreased.

It had been so long since the last human fell, he was basically a babybones. He doubted another one would fall any time soon, but Papyrus still believed. And as long as Papyrus believed, Sans would try his best to keep believing too. He would try to keep believing that they would be free some day.

He could always believe in Papyrus.

“i’m sorry, papyrus.” “I'm sorry, Sans.”

_“I love you.”_


	2. Newest Home, Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus contemplates the Surface and the Underground was not good for people with asthma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop has been shatted by trojans. I am very unhappy about this. >:'(  
> Also, I need to learn this thing called managing things properly.  
> Sarcastic sassy UF Pap is great in my opinion.  
> I can't actually think seriously right now I'm pissed and procrastinating crazily not recommended. Bad tim.

He can say with a 100% certainty that the surface is not what he expected. The Great Papyrus always puts at least 100% as the minimum amount of effort for everything he does, including his certainty of something. So far the surface at least is proving itself to be pretty and vast, and the sun is everything he has heard of and more. But it is a lot less scary than he had thought. In hindsight, Papyrus realised that he didn't have much expectations for what the Surface would be like in the first place. He couldn't find any reliable sources, and he doesn't bother with fantasy. In that case Papyrus supposes that anything he finds will prove to be unexpected.

One thing he did expect to see though, were humans. So far they are finding the Surface to contain a lot less humans. The lucky number of humans found (not counting Frisk) is zero. _Amazing._ To be truthful, he had expected to encounter humans as soon as they exited the Underground (he had wished fervently that they wouldn't need to battle). Instead, as far as the eye can see there were trees. Green trees, orange trees, red trees. _Too many trees._ Papyrus knows that Sans is thinking up tree puns as they walk, he can taste the pun making in the air.

"looks like finding civilisation is the root of our problem right now. nothing like leafing through a forest to find some humans. should we branch out?" Papyrus feels like the loud vocalisation of his disgust is not enough, he is slightly preoccupied with keeping a disapproving face. "c'mon bro, I know my ribbing will bear fruit someday... heheheh."

"Oh my GOD Sans, please shut up. Or so help me, I will make you!" At that Sans's smile widened. "AUGH NO! You know what I meant!"

"Go get a room you two!!" Says Undyne, who basically has been trying to climb up Alphys. Alphys, whom is shorter than her and is doing a surprisingly great job at keeping Undyne's actions kid friendly. _Truly commendable._

There is no use in starting a fight, so Papyrus decides to ignore her. He has a hunch that his face is betraying how he feels about Undyne's hypocritical words. He makes the executive decision to ignore that too.

After all the time they spent watching the sun, then some time walking and a lot of time wasted on bickering, the sun has already arrived at its highest point in the cloudy blue sky and they are still not too far from where they started. _Amazing progress really._ In actual seriousness, the only thing actually amazing is the collection of fallen leaves that Sans has accumulated in his pockets and inside his shirt. Papyrus knows he has been shoving the bigger, prettier leaves in his shirt when he thinks no one is looking. His rib cage must resemble a tree by now, he can hear the muffled crinkling. Papyrus wonders what Sans will do with them. He hears a prank in the process of hatching.

Papyrus hears a beautiful, whistling noise from the trees. He sees a creature, certainly it’s a bird? It doesn’t look or sound like the bird in the Underground. That one is only yellow and sounds absolutely obnoxious. This bird, on the other hand has beautiful colourful feathers and a light whistling-like sound. Papyrus never expected that a bird could be like this.

Sans attempts to mimic its song. He can’t whistle. He doesn’t have lips, and neither does Papyrus. Sans tries anyway, he even coaxes Papyrus into joining in on his aimless shenanigans. They fail spectacularly. Everyone else laughs, but Frisk gives them both two thumbs up with a grin to rival Sans’s. Sans looks very happy. He looks the happiest Papyrus has ever seen. He isn’t lumbering around like usual and his grin is bright and huge. Papyrus feels accomplishment in his bones.

He feels like he could start crying again. Would that be okay? Would it be weird to just burst into tears while the others are all laughing? If he did, would he ruin the moment? Ruin the happiness that everyone ~~Sans~~ is finally getting a chance to feel after an eternity of anger and disappointment?

He decides that he shouldn’t, just in case. He laughs loudly with everyone instead. Sans laughs with him. He would wish that Sans will stop hurting and that he will always be happy, but he knows that wishes are useless, wishes don’t accomplish anything. Papyrus is a realist, he knows no one can always be happy and that forever is a fairy tale for the blind. He can only hope that he will be able to keep Sans as happy as he can be for as long as possible. Papyrus doesn’t know how long that would be, but he will always be there for Sans. He promises to himself. He can finally be the brother he always wanted to be.

Papyrus takes notice once again of what the others are up to, and of course he notices Sans. Sans’s curiosity is shining like a child’s. It is weird to see his normally slow almost stagnant brother seem so energetic, flitting everywhere and inspecting everything... and putting everything into his mouth. “Sans stop that! You’re not a three year old!” Papyrus scolds him. Sometimes Papyrus thinks _maybe he is._ At least sometimes.

Sans pauses with a handful of small red berries on the way to his mouth. “c’mon bro, this is berry fun y’know heheh.”

Before Papyrus could protest, and more importantly before Sans could continue his hand’s mission (or his punning), Frisk slaps the berries out of Sans’s hand with the speed an eight year old should not have. Sans flinches and steps back from Frisk. His grin turns nervous. Frisk signs that the berries are poisonous. They don’t know how or if it would affect monsters. Papyrus is not eager to find out through Sans. Let the others try.

Sans’s expression relaxes. “thanks pally, wouldn’t wanna find out the hard way huh. that would be pretty damn crummy.”

Papyrus is glad Sans is taking it jokingly at least. He will make sure Sans asks Frisk before shoving anything into his mouth again. He can still smell the curiosity burning in him.  
Not long after, they hear noises. Not just any old noise either. They hear chatter, and that can only mean one thing: humans!

They all stop on their tracks and look at each other.

Now that they are close to the next step, they are lost at how to proceed.

Not for the first time, Papyrus wishes he could see the future.

* * *

It had started as a less than good day. Papyrus and Sans were just minding their own business when a nosy monster decided to give their unwanted -and unwarranted- comment about the brothers’ relationship. Papyrus, of course, took care of that monster's doubts. Of course it was by means that involved fists and bones, which was annoyingly the most effective way so far even though Papyrus didn't fully approve of it.

Unfortunately for Sans, this meant that for the rest of the day Papyrus acted even more rough than usual. He pushed Sans around harder, his words were more cutting. Fortunately for them both, Sans couldn't afford to take any sort of damage from any monster. At least in not in the form of an Attack.

Sadly, that very much didn't apply to the environment. The environment doesn't possess a soul nor does it possess magic. Hence couldn't Attack, so Sans could be whacked by a branch or he could fall on a rock multiple times. And as long as it wasn't a fatal blow, his measly amount of hp would remain intact.

This fact was something that Papyrus never really liked, but at times he felt necessary to use. The times when a monster would insinuate, or if they were stupid enough would state bluntly, that Papyrus was soft on his brother. Those times were when Papyrus felt the most nervous and jittery. He would always feel the most scared of what could happen if he ignored their words. He could hurt his brother and he did sometimes, but he always had to be very careful that it didn't have any actual ill intent whatsoever. He couldn't make sure of that while in an even more unstable mind state. They both still felt relieved at the thought that at least it didn’t happen often. 

Later at night, in the safety of their house, Papyrus would have apologised and they would have held each other closer than any other night. They would have slept together and whispered sweet lies of a better future (never did they actually know those lies would be truth someday). In the morning Papyrus would have let Sans sleep just a little longer than usual. And the cycle would have later repeated.

Until then they had to suck it up and pretend. Pretend that Sans could take the damage and pretend that hurting Sans didn't also hurt Papyrus. Papyrus would put up the best poker face he could make and say dryly that it was a good day, as if nothing could make him care. Sans would just keep up his grin and shrug it all off as if nothing could hurt him. They didn't have much of a choice, right?

All things considered it had been a relatively normal day. That was before they heard a loud noise from the direction of the ruins.

That was before they went to investigate, just to find a child covered in a distinctly white substance firmly clutching a fake knife.

That was before Papyrus confronted the human. _Was it really a human?_

That night there was no one to hold Sans close and whisper how happy they were to have him as a brother ~~and lover~~.

That night the Underground was covered in dust and silence.

That night a small flower confronted the "demon".

"H-howdy!"

No one was happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't screw my past self over lol. I can't see anything with all these stupid ads in my face. Oh well.


End file.
